The Silver Huntress
by ArtysFaveLittleHunter
Summary: Percy is dumped into the Amazon where he meets a certain someone. Will sparks fly. Eventual Pertemis


The Silver Huntress

The war was over we had won yet here I was, hiding in the shadows in the bushes of the amazon. Afraid of what might become of me if I don't escape. _SNAP. _I look around hoping it isn't the gracefully deadly silver eyed hunter. I see a boar sprinting at me. With its gleaming silver tusks, I see the fur of the boar dancing around and a look in its eye as if to say. We have found you and we will kill you.

As the boar nears me, I roll away to avoid being hit. But miraculously the boar hits me fully fledged into my stomach. The tusks rip into m like a hot knife through butter .I feel the poison, starting to spread from my stomach to the heart. I look around I see insects foreboding ants looking at me figuring out if I'm their next meal. I look up the moon shines upon me and I hear the sounds of a nearby waterfall. This is a good place to die. All of a sudden the moon lights up. Brighter than the Sun and it turns into the softest shade of blue. Then a silver blur jumps out of tree.

I sit their stapled to the tree by the tusk. Watch in awe. As the silver figure, pulls out her bow. It looks to be up of metal glistening under the moon. I see images of war and different animals engraved. The girl turns into a killing machine. Her bow bending and the tight string twangs. I see one, two, three arrows hit the mighty beast. I see two silver arrows went through the boar and hit the tree that I was leaning on. The girl slowly walks to the boar. Out of a hidden sheath in her torn and worn leather belt. She pulls out a hunting knife. Making a ping sound as it escapes the sheathe. The blade appears to be of bronze but has a certain feel of magic to it. As it lights up the surroundings. What appears to be ancient runes enchanting the blade and the girl.

She wipes her blade off the boars blade. She mutters something I cant make out but her voice is soft and inviting. She slowly turns to me and I get my first good look at her. She wipes her long auburn hair off her face. And puts into its what seems perfect resting place around her ear. Her silver eyes hold a calculating look, thinking whether or not to kill this male. But something about them makes me want to melt in them. She grimaces when she sees my wound her lips quiver when she sees my wound for such a deadly person she looks awfully afraid of blood. Her eyes show a sign of care and then return to their hostile stare.

She comes up to me in her silver woodland dress. She resembles an elf. Yet there is a glow to her. " Weak male bested by a mere boar" she says " Stand up _hero_" She spits. " I can't " I manage to stutter as blood erupts from my mouth. With this her look softens but only just. She comes up to me. Her hands start to glow a fine silver colour. I feel better I can feel the colour returning to my face. "She asks my name" after thoroughly washing her hands. "Percy Jackson". She gasps and then I'm blinded by a flash of silver light.

I awake to see 4 pairs of eyes looking at me. I moaned in pain as a knife was put to my head. And blood slowly dripped onto the ground. I looked we were in a forest not the Amazonian one. There were trees everywhere. And I could hear birds chirping. I looked back at the girls. What looked to be the leader had a curious but defiant look in her eyes and another girl looked furious. She slapped me. Hard. " What'd you do that for?" I scream. "For leaving me Percy you left me for 4 years." Now all the girls looked furious. I don't understand why. Who was this girl. "All I remember is a war I won and then I was in the Amazon running. I'm sorry" I mutter. The dark haired girls blue eyes soften " it's ok" she says. She comes closer to me and swallows me in a hug. I feel my ribs only now realise that they are still broken, and let out a moan. The other 3 hunters laugh but the dark haired girl glares at them." My names Thalia" she says" "I was your best friend until your family and the gods betrayed you and then you ran away". I started to shiver and suddenly a flow of memories."THALIA" I scream. Until I realise who the silver eyed goddess is.


End file.
